Because of the Full Moon
by Casey Commings
Summary: James Potter was everything a teenage guy could dream of being he was smart, talented, charming, and athletic. He could have almost anything he wanted. Funny thing is, the only thing he really wants is the only thing he can't get, Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1: The Trip Home

**Disclaimer: **Only a genius can come up with this, and last time I looked in the mirror, I wasn't a genius. I wasn't the master mind behind the whole scheme of Harry Potter, the wizarding world, and the many characters,and settings aren't mine.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys will like it!

The summer holiday ended just as the rest had for Lily Evans. Her sister, Petunia, spent the whole holiday going on about how unnatural it was for her to be a witch and that she was a disgrace to the family. That is, when Petunia wasn't at Vernon Dursley's house. Thankfully, she was home for less then a quarter of the holiday. All the same, though, it still hurt her to know that her sister hated her guts.

As she looked out of the train, she looked at Platform Nine-and-Three- Quarters and saw her friends coming onto the train all at once. Quickly, she went up to her friends to explain a few things that they already knew.

"Hi, you guys! I'm sorry, I can't sit with you right now, though, because I have to go to the prefect cabin-" Lily was saying before she got cut off by a tall girl with frizzy, black, curly hair.

"We know, we know. I was there when you opened the letter, you know. I did see you almost pee your pants," the tall girl replied.

"Seriously, Lil, we knew you would get this. Come along now, Casey," an average height brunette said, tugging the tall girl with her. She gave Lily a loving look with her startling blue eyes.

"Hey," Lily asked, now noticing that someone was missing, "Where's Becky?"

Casey looked down the hall and rolled her pair of dark chocolate eyes. At this, the other two girls looked down the same way to see the shortest of them--one inch shorter than Lily--flirting with some Hufflepuff. This didn't surprise any of them, for their blonde friend had stunning green eyes and a flirtatious personality. This made up for her short stature and so many guys had tried to ask her out.

"At least we won't have to worry about _her _not getting anyone," Casey sighed, voicing Emily and Lily's thoughts exactly.

"What about you Lil? You're pretty and popular," Emily remarked.

"She just can't stick to one guy, Em. Geez, you should have known this by now," Casey replied, rolling her eyes.

Just then, the train started to move. "Oh my, I'm going to be late! See you guys after patrol," Lily shouted. As she left, she saw that Emily was waving, while Casey was trying to get Becky away from the guy she was flirting with. "Only my friends," Lily whispered endearingly to herself.

-..-

James Potter was laughing good-heartedly at a joke that his best mate, Sirius Black, just made. James had black, untidy hair that would never stick down, no matter, what and swirling hazel eyes that made him special. At least, he thought so.

"Hey, Padfoot," James called to his friend, "do you think Moony's going to be having fun patrolling for now on?"

"Naaaah, he'll miss out on the pranks," Sirius replied. Sirius hardly ever lived up to his name because he was always flirting and trying to break any and every rule possible. This was because with his handsome features, the girls flocked over him.

"You know what Padfoot, I think this will be the year," James said dreamily.

"What?" Sirius snorted.

"You actually get Lily," Peter Pettigrew finished for him. He was a small kid with only three friends. Peter was mouse-like in a lot of qualities, especially his small, squeaky voice.

"Seriously, you guys, I might think about her all the time," James replied, "but what I meant was that this would be the year that we find out how to successfully turn into animagi."

"For once Prongs," Sirius said thoughtfully, "I think you might be right on that one. We had such a strong lead last year, you never know!"

"Finally, we might be able to help Moony with his furry little problem. With that down, all he needs is a girl," James said fading back into his la-la land.

"Ah," Serous said suddenly as the compartment doors opened and the last Marauder walked in.

-..-

"Finally you're back, Evans! Enjoying yourself too much, or something," Casey asked.

"Ha ha, no it's actually called _patrolling_," Lily replied to her sarcastic friend.

"You know, just wondering if you were going to come back."

"You know I would. Stop being pessimistic Case."

"Sorry for it being my fault of being alone in the world."

"Just stop, you guys," Emily yelled. "We know that it isn't Lily's fault for being Miss Perfect Prefect of the Century, it isn't my fault for being Plain Jane, it isn't Becky's fault for being super flirty, and it isn't Casey's fault for having a few issues. So just deal with our little pity parties for a second."

There was a moment of silence while the girls where quietly thinking to themselves. Emily, though, wasn't having a pity party. She was counting the seconds left in the 'pity party parade', as she calls it.

"Ok, I'm done," Emily announced. "What about you guys?"

There was instantly a chorus of "Yeah" and "Fine by me". Then, after another brief pause, they all started laughing.

Everyone was tearing up from laughing so hard at nothing and everything that they barely noticed the food trolley come around. Finely, when they stopped laughing, the three of the girls talked about boys, what they where taking this year, boys, professors, and lastly, boys.

It was during one of the 'boy' conversations that Casey looked out the window. She never really took part in this part of the conversation because she is yet to actually talk to guys beyond the Quidditch team. Looking outside, she noticed that it was almost time to get ready.

"Come on, you guys," Casey said breaking their conversation on Edward Finnegan, the Hufflepuff that Becky was talking to earlier. "It's time to get ready, you know."

-..-

"Gosh! Where did the time go Prongs," Sirius asked.

"I know! What about you, Moony? Doesn't it seem like the food trolley just passed by here not ten minutes ago?" James asked his other friend.

Remus Lupin was the most restrained of the Marauders and often the only one that could reason with James and Sirius when they got too out of hand. When he wasn't a werewolf, which James had dubbed his 'furry little problem' Remus was a shy, intelligent wizard who had light brown hair. "She passed by a few hours ago, you guys," he replied laughing.

"Let's just get ready to go," Peter said, "I don't want to be left behind again."

"Yet," Sirius said in a dreamy voice, "that was such a fond tale. Thanks for reminding us Wormtail."

"Hah, poor Snivellus," James reminisced.

"I do feel some remorse. If only I didn't put that jinx on him, maybe it would have been better. We might have actually made it on time," Sirius continued.

"You guys then might not have to jump off the train into the bridge. It was a smart thing that James and you brought brooms," Remus added in.

-..-

The girls got off the train and immediately Lily went somewhere to find out about a few extra duties she took on. This Casey rolling her eyes while Becky and Emily just laughed. They found it funny how their friend is when she gets too up tight with her duties. This left them easy prey for the guys who were standing about ten yards away.

"Go ask them where she is," Sirius urged his best mate.

"Why do I-" James started to say then, giving up, went to the girls. "Do you guys know where Lily is?"

Casey answered quickly because she was used to him. Being the seeker on the same quidditch team that James was a chaser on had made her immune to him. "Merlin knows where she is, probably off to save the whales and feel all the hungery. All I know is that she left us by ourselves."

"That sucks, Fishly," James replied because he knew who Casey was. "Think we'll have a good season this year?"

"Hmmm… Let's see… You're a chaser along with Timothy Wood and Betty Scharncher, she's decent. I'm seeker, so I'm just fine. Sirius and Oliver Collins are the beaters… I doubt Collins and Scharncher. Other than that, we should," Casey replied lengthily.

"Sounds about right to me," James replied.

"Yeah, you might want to get back to your friends Potter," Becky said rudely.

"Why, Hafenger?" James asked.

"They are looking at you weird," Emily concluded. James just rolled his eyes and waved Casey good-bye; she just nodded.

By now, Lily, Emily, and Becky were so used to Casey talking quidditch to anyone on the team for hours on end that it didn't surprise them when she just started talking to the infamous James Potter of the Marauders nonchalantly. The guys on the team were the only guys Casey could talk to without feeling like she didn't belong there.

"You know what? It's great being home again," Emily said after Casey was done with James and they saw Lily coming back towards them.

-..-

"It's like I wasn't home all holiday," Remus said.

"I know the feeling all too well," Sirius muttered.

"Let's just agree," Peter said.

"It's wonderful being home again," James said with a huge grin on his face. There was an answering grin on everyone else's face as the Marauders made their way to the horseless carriages.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Week Back

"I'd like to welcome our new students and welcome back our old," Professor Dumbledore was saying after the sorting. "Now, a few words to think of while we eat: half-wit, pig head, and git." With the last word, the whole hall erupted with laughter at the same time as the tables filled with food.

"Wonder why Professor went and said those things. I mean, was he trying to describe the Slytherins on purpose?" Sirius asked.

"No clue, Padfoot, just eat," James replied.

Everyone knew that James was the head of the Marauders and the only one in the world who could control his best mate, Sirius. It was also common knowledge that the only person who could even keep those two in line was the shyer Remus. Wormtail was just there for the ride.

"He could be attempting to take our minds off of classes tomorrow," Wormtail squeaked.

"Thank you for reminding us Wormtail," Sirius replied dryly. James had too much food in his mouth to talk at that moment. Remus was eating, but looking at his friends with an amused expression.

"You know Moony," James said after swallowing, "I really think that this is the year we'll finally get to help out with your furry little problem!"

"We know that the only way you wouldn't attack us is if we where all werewolves, but seeing as that's out of the question we came up with something else," Sirius continued between bites.

"So, Padfoot and I came up with the idea of," James said before dropping to a whisper, "Becoming animagi, which we all already knew, but we know exactly what book to get out this year."

"Yeah," Peter said, "We were hunting around last year for a book that would help. We found it two days before we left, so we didn't have time to go through it like we wanted to."

"But no need to worry, Moony," James said, "We know where it is, we hid it well." Everyone in the group saw the twinkle in his eyes and all they could do is smile.

"So, what shall we do first, to kick off the year?" Sirius asked. At that, James started giving ideas for the rest of the feast.

-..-

The girls where sitting out of ear shot of the guys, but close enough to see that they where talking about something. What, exactly, none of them knew, but they could guess. Probably up to no good, as they were notorious for breaking every rule Lily could come up with.

"Lily, you need to know when to lighten up," Casey was saying.

"Seriously, we know you love to take responsibility, but don't go over board," Emily added on.

"If it keeps like this we might throw you over," Becky mumbled.

"In other words," Casey concluded, "Relax and just let it flow."

After Casey remarked about relaxing, there was a sudden wave orange pumpkin juice that flowed across all of the tables. Before anyone could react there was a yell from the Gryffindor table down wind of where the girls were.

"SIRIUS," James yelled, "What did you do that for?" At the moment, James Potter took out his wand and with a flick of his wrist made the mess of pumpkin juice in to wildflowers.

If it wasn't obvious to Lily that James was good at transfiguration, it sure was brought up to her attention. Currently where she was, instead of juice that was there a few moments ago, she was surrounded by big, beautiful white lilies.

"Potter and Black," Professor McGonagall said coming from behind, "Detentions, tomorrow, my room, seven o'clock sharp."

"But Professor, I didn't do anything," James argued, "For once I didn't do anything other than clean up the juice!" He was saying this when he started to look around all the different flowers all over the room. He spotted Lily and saw all of the white lilies around her. He instantly blushed and looked away.

"It actually doesn't look that bad Prong," Sirius said, and then he said, while looking around, "Why is everyone so quiet?"

From where the girls were, they could see that Remus was scowling at his friends. Of course they did something stupid, as usual, but this time it was on the first day of school, and they haven't even been to their dorms yet!

Then something unexpected happened, although it was less than remarkable. Professor Dumbledore started to laugh. From his perspective, he saw one of the most troublesome students in the school make a production in the middle of the feast, then have his friend fix the problem by transfiguring it into flowers that where still everywhere, and then both of them get a detention. To the headmaster, it was like one of those muggle soap operas.

"Professor, if I may," Remus asked before continuing, "It wasn't James' fault, really. He didn't do anything this time, amazingly."

"Alright, I trust you Remus," Professor McGonagall replied before turning to the other two. "I think I owe you an apology Mr. Potter. As for you, Mr. Black, same time, same place."

-..-

With that, the feast ended with an unexpected twist that mostly everyone enjoyed. Some saw Professor McGonagall give a faint smile, and Professor Flitwick swore he heard her say something about finally teaching someone something about transfiguration.

While Lily and Remus were leading the first years to the common room, the remnants of the two groups got together on the way to the common room. It started with Casey and James' in-depth talks of quidditch, which Sirius joined a few minutes later. Then as those three headed up the stairs, Casey fell in the sinking stair, which with the great distraction, didn't surprise the others behind her.

Emily and Becky where talking with Peter trying the get something out of him. This 'confidential' information was about how much James actually liked Lily and if it was worth their time to be match-makers. In truth, Emily and Becky thought that Potter was best for their 'Precious Little Flower'. The girls where telling Wormtail the reasons why they wanted to know this information when the group reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Lemon Drop," Sirius said.

"Ok dears, have a good night's sleep now. Need to wake up bright and early," the Fat Lady responded.

There was a chorus of "Good night" and "Thanks" when the teenagers passed through.

"Wonder why the password is 'lemon drop'," James muttered. "See you later Casey."

"Yeah, see you guys, hope Wood doesn't kill us on the first day of practice," she responded, then disappeared to the girls' dormitories.

"Hah, that would mean he wouldn't have team," Sirius said.

"Well, I'm turning in for tonight, see you tomorrow," James said with a yawn and went up to the boys' dormitories.

"Nice to see everyone wants to party on the first day of term," Sirius said sarcastically.

-..-

That night, everyone went to sleep just fine and woke up with more than enough time the next morning. Schedules where being handed out and it was a huge war-zone as heads of the houses tried to pass out schedules to all of the students. The students where all pouring out of nowhere and where eating and catching up from the summer still since last night they where interrupted.

"Here Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said while she passed out the schedules to the Marauders. "Mr. Black, remember your detention today, seven o'clock sharp."

Sirius made a face and then took a bite of pancakes.

"Double potions first," James said in shock as his hazel eyes grew into hazel baseballs. "They want us to die on the first day of school or something."

"It appears that way, Prongs," Remus said grimly.

"Ah, but we have a study hall after that, it isn't all that bad," Sirius said.

"Until double Transfiguration after lunch," Peter said.

With that, a collective groan emerged from the Marauders. Today, and all other Mondays, are not going to be a perfect day back with Slughorn then McGonagall.

"But I like transfiguration," James remarked.

"Out of all of us, you're the only one mate, the only one," Sirius replied before resuming stuffing his face.

-..-

"This is absolutely ridiculous! They expect us to be done with all this homework with this, this kind of Monday," Becky asked no one in particular while looking in her schedule.

"That is what the weekend if for," Emily replied.

"Are you being ludicrous? I have a few other plans during the weekends thank you."

"Then what about during the week, the other alternative?" Casey added in.

"But, that's when I do the rest of my… Oh, yeah, that could work. Thanks Case," Becky said with a sudden mood change.

"Lily what do you think about our schedule?" Emily asked.

"I can't wait for the afternoon tomorrow," Lily replied happily, "Double charms."

"I think someone is staring at you," Becky said flirtatiously.

"Who, me!" Casey exclaimed, looking around like a crazy woman.

"No, not you… well, actually I think so, but I was talking about Lily," Becky replied, somewhat confused.

"Who?" asked Lily and Casey.

"Lily, I thought you would have known by now! James Potter. Casey, I actually think that it's Remus Lupin. I'm amazed you got his attention, he's so shy and isn't girl-crazy like Serious. James actually isn't that bad," Becky said. This was why the other girls tried not to let her get on the subject of boys; she could talk forever.

-..-

"Look Moony, time to leave for our first wonderful lesson of the year," James said, so chipper.

"Yes, wonderful," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Might as well go," Remus answered.

The week went by in a blur of class after class after class, the only breaks where lunch and study halls when the infamous Marauders would conduct their pranks and the girls would just talk. What about? They talked about boys, mostly and how to help Casey get over her pessimism.

It was during one of these breaks that the boys conducted their final experiment on their animagi research. It was conducted in the shrieking shack, which Sirius found fitting since this is where they would go with Remus.

"So, Moony," James said when he saw the room, "Have fun ripping this place to pieces? If you wanted to vent you anger, all you needed to do was tell us. Then we could have fetched Snape. "

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend. "Just get on with it Prongs," he answered.

"Okay, just let me get the book," James muttered in reply.

"Here you are mate," Sirius said, giving James a big, old, dusty volume.

"There we are; animagi spell. It lets us," James said pointing at Peter, Sirius, and himself, "become animagi at will. The animals we become have to reflect our personalities, as we all know, and we should probably keep this secret." The last part was in a joking tone.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell us the spell and wand movement," Sirius said in a board tone.

It took a half-hour of practicing the various swishes and flicks before Remus, who was the most careful of all, was satisfied. Only then, could James introduce the words.

"_'Transfigurato Animagi'_, that's what it says," he recited.

"Go figure. It has 'transfiguration' and 'animagi' in it. Oh, well," Sirius responded, with a carefree shrug at the end.

"What happens if this goes wrong," Peter squeaked.

"At different times a month we turn into our animagi form. Not to worry though, if that happened, it would be on the full moon probably," James replied just as carefree as Sirius.

"Before you guys do this," Remus said tensely, "Just go over the spell once more."

"For you, Moony," James mocked a love-struck girl.

"He's straight, Prongs," Sirius chimed in, "But there's always me!"

"Thanks Padfoot, but you're just not my type," James replied dramatically.

"Just get on with it," Remus said.

"Ok, Mr. Prefect," Sirius replied emphasizing the last word.

"First we tap whoever the spell is going to be cast upon. Secondly we do the swish flicks-" James preformed them "- while reciting _'Transfigurato animagi'_. Then, we see if it works," Sirius recited.

With that, both James and Sirius preformed the spell.

-..-

"Where are the Marauders?" Becky asked.

"Why?" Emily answered.

"For one, they've been to quiet. For another, I wanted to flirt with Sirius," Becky replied glumly.

"All I know is that they aren't causing any trouble as of right now. This means that I can actually relax for once," Lily replied.

About a minute later, Casey rejoined the group of girls under their favorite apple tree. As she sat down she looked around to see if she saw someone.

"Who are you looking for," Emily asked her friend.

"Black and Potter for quidditch info I got from Wood," Casey replied.

"We just went over this, Case. If you were here you would have known," Becky said in a fake scold.

"OK, if you know, then where are they?" Casey asked.

"We went over the fact that we don't know, nor care," Lily replied for Becky.

"Well, I'll have to tell them before class because we have the first practice today," Casey said with a sigh.

"Already! But you guys didn't even have try outs," Becky exclaimed.

"We had them at the end of last year, remember?" Casey said.

"Why did they do that?" Lily asked.

"Wood wanted us to get on the pitch as soon as possible so that we could get as much practice time as possible. He doesn't want a repeat of last year," Casey ended with a shiver.

Last year the Gryffindor team was smashed in the game against Ravenclaw. The final score was a 375 to 20. In short, Gryffindor was murdered. Though the Slytherins had quite a joy in flaunting to the Gryffindor team's faces that they where not murdered, but massacred. (**A/N**: My beta had the best reply for this, lol)

"That was a horrible game. I can see why Wood would want more practice time," Becky replied, after watching the game from her memory.

"What time?" Lily asked.

"Eight on the dot. He's giving Sirius time to do his detention," Casey replied.

"This should be interesting," Becky mused.

-..-

Standing in front of a stunned Remus was a beautiful silver stag and a big black dog. To the side of Remus was a terrified Peter who didn't want to become an animagi. This was, understandably, amazing because it showed that these two Hogwarts fifth years could do anything. The spell Sirius and James cast upon themselves was complex and could become catastrophic if preformed wrong.

"Are you guys alright?" Remus asked shakily.

The dog gave an enthusiastic bark and wagged his tail, while the stag just shook his magnificent head.

"Can you transform back?" Remus asked.

At this the stag and the dog looked at each other as if asking a question. Suddenly the stag started to fade away leaving a grinning James. At the same time, the dog grew back into an equally grinning Sirius.

"I think we finally did it boys," Sirius said happily.

"I told you guys that this was going to be the year," James said, "but no, you don't believe me. That is, until now."

"What about you Wormtail, do you want to become an animagi and help us," Sirius asked his little friend.

"Not really," Peter stammered.

"Come on, Pete. You know that they will be asking you why you're not with the rest of us," James said.

"Then you'll be all by yourself and will be missing out on all of the fun," Sirius added.

"Ok, just let me close my eyes," Peter mumbled grudgingly.

"Here we go. I'll do it Padfoot, you know I'm better at transfiguration," James said.

"I know, just get on with it," Sirius replied to his friend.

So, after a few seconds, James repeated the spell. In ten seconds, there in front of the other three was a rat looking at his other three friends. He wore a terrified expression.

-..-

The girls had just had tea at Hagrid's house and where heading back to the castle. On the horizon, Emily saw someone running to the castle, possible screaming.

"Hey Lily, it looks like trouble over yonder," Emily remarked, while looking at the horizon.

"Maybe we found them," Casey mused, "At least I can tell James and Sirius about practice."

"I don't think that's them," Emily said as they approached.

"Nah, you think Emily," Casey replied sarcastically.

"It looks like Bella is stirring up trouble again. This time with first year Gryffindors who don't know any better," Becky said examining the scene.

"Black, what you are doing with my first years I will not tolerate. You know that," Lily replied coldly.

"I know. That's why I'm doing it now. Lover-boy is out of sight and he is the only reason why I don't attack you more often, Evans," Bellatrix Black said. She was a stunningly beautiful girl, but her deep, hollow eyes make her look evil.

"I don't have a 'lover-boy', Black," Lily shot back.

"Ok, then the marvelous Potter isn't here to save you. It's always easier to hex you when you're with only girls," Black said.

"You wouldn't dare," Lily said.

"Oh, but I would," she replied.

With that, Lily noticed where she was. She was in between the Whomping Willow and the lake. Either way she went, it would be disastrous. Lily now saw that Bellatrix had planned out her attack a little too well.

-..-

The three teenage boys looked at the rat in front of them.

"You know what?" James asked. "This fits you in a weird way, Wormtail."

"You're right Prongs, oddly enough. It does make sense that he's a rat," Sirius added on.

"Wormtail, can you turn back into a human now?" Remus asked.

With a squeak the rat turned into a boy again, and the others saw the rat-like features in their friend. Small, pudgy, and a squeaky voice, it all fit the bill of a mouse.

"Come on, let's get out of here," James said.

Sirius was the first one out in the open and what he saw made him quite angry. Beside him, James climbed out and saw what was happening down slope. Lily was facing Bellatrix Black, Sirius' cousin, and they were talking, but for how much longer?

"You would think that trouble would wait for us, Padfoot," James remarked quietly.

"That is a common misconception, as proven below," Sirius replied.

"Let's go," James said shortly.

Remus and Peter came out behind them while Sirius and James where talking. Remus rolled his eyes and Peter just squeaked something inaudible.

"Time for James to play Mr. Big Shot Hero," Remus remarked.

"It is time, isn't it Moony," James replied. Then a huge grin broke out on his face. "What are we waiting for? If you guys are going to stay, see you later." With that James left everyone. From what they could see, he no longer was grinning, but had a set determined expression as he raced up to Lily Evans, the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Fights

Lily Evans was trying to think of something to do, anything at all. If she went forward, she would be an easier target for Bellatrix, running back would be turning her back on the enemy, and either side was blocked off by the lake and Whomping Willow. Quite frankly, she was stuck in the middle of a trap and she felt extremely silly.

"Is the cheeky Lily Evans out of quick wits?" Bellatrix asked.

"I wonder why she would be, Bella," Becky said when she finally spoke up.

"It's just a little fun, to get back at all the Gryffindors. Especially that good for nothing cousin of mine," Bellatrix replied, "Now let's play! I want some action the first week of term and can't fine anything to satisfy me."

"I could not only take away all the points that Slytherin earned, but also give you year long detention, Black," Lily managed to say.

"See, that would be hard if you're mute and in the hospital wing," a voice said from behind the girls. It was Snape and a gang of Slytherins who apparently had the three Gryffindors surrounded and out numbered.

-..-

"I can't believe the Slytherins would stoop that low," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Should we follow him, Moony," Peter asked timidly.

"We should, but won't because this is James' battle to start with. We are just reinforcements," Sirius answered for his friend.

"Where's James? He sprinted off a few seconds ago and should be by Lily now," Remus said out of the blue.

"That is a good question, Moony my friend. Where indeed is our little hero in training," Sirius asked.

A few seconds later they saw James stunning Slytherins from behind. The Slytherins where so surprised that they didn't even have a chance to scream as James came up behind them.

Bellatrix and Snape, the other three Marauders observed, were so into torturing Lily and her friends they didn't even see James bringing down person after person.

-..-

"Now Lily Evans, it's time to say good-night to this world," Bellatrix barely whispered.

-..-

Bellatrix said something, but Lily didn't hear anything, because she must have whispered it. As the spell was about to hit her, she felt a sudden weight knock her over on the ground.

With a flash of green light, Lily realized two things. One, Bellatrix Black was attempting to murder her on school grounds and two that James Potter just saved her life.

"See Evans, you do have a knight in shinning armor. I just don't know how long he'll last against me and the whole gang here," At this, Bellatrix must have finally noticed that all the Slytherin members where knocked out. "No matter," she grinned, "I will enjoy killing you both."

"If you even graze her with a spell," James said in an eerily calm voice, "You won't know what hit you."

"I'd like to see you try, Potter" Bellatrix said accepting his challenge.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," James said under his breath so that only Lily could hear him.

"Why did you come," Lily said in awe, as she was still in a state of shock.

"Evans now is not the time. If you haven't noticed, we are breaking about a thousand school rules. The bell already rung, we're supposed to be at our next class, but instead we are in the middle of a duel. Please just step off to the side," James said with earnest looking into Lily's emerald green eyes.

"Potter, that's where you're wrong, she can't step away, or she might get hurt," Snape said with a cruel smile and evil twinkle in his eyes.

"_Reducto_!" Bellatrix screamed.

James made a ring of fire around Lily and him, protecting them from the Slytherin onslaught for a few minutes to think.

"So she really means to kill you to, huh," James asked while maintaining a serious face.

"How are you so calm at a time like this? You of all people should be in a tizzy about this," Lily remarked looking at his hazel eyes for what seemed like the first time ever. The brown swirled into the gold, which, in turn, swirled with the green. Usually his eyes were a little more greenish, which must mean that he's in a good mood, but now they were a brown with gold highlights. Almost like the perfect milk chocolate, just lighter.

"Unlike some of us at this magnificent school," James answered, "I have been through enough Slytherin attacks to know what to expect… On the most part, that is."

"So you weren't expecting Black to try and kill me? Is that what you're saying?" Lily asked desperately, looking for answers.

"Actually, she's done this once or twice before, but it was to Sirius and me. What I didn't expect was her trying to kill you, open to the public eye."

It was a few seconds later that the ring of fire faulted, and James and Lily had to go back to reality; they where fighting for their lives.

-..-

"Do you suppose its intervention time?" Sirius asked when the other Marauders saw the ring faultier.

"I do think it's finally time, Padfoot. I'm amazed you've been this patient," Remus replied.

"I don't know why, but I feel like killing my dear cousin. If anyone cares to join," Sirius said as he was heading out, "You know where to find me."

"As usual, Padfoot and Prongs find a way to expel them before the year actually gets going," Remus said sighing.

"How come they've never been expelled before," Peter asked as he started to creep to the castle.

"The teachers like them too much, despite being trouble-makers. They are both much more talented than you would think," Remus replied, following his friend.

"Do you think they will think of us as rats for doing this," Peter asked fearing his two other friends.

"I don't know, Wormtail. I don't know," Remus said although they both knew that Sirius and James would say, "But you are a rat."

-..-

The ring of fire gave out around Lily and James. This left them completely defenseless to Bella's attacks. Lily looked around and saw Remus and Peter running towards the castle. At that, she glanced up to James to see if he knew what was going on. The look on his face was one she never saw. It was determined and serious without a trace of the arrogance or cockiness that is almost always there. If it was any other occasion, she would have stood there and gaped at this, but it wouldn't be wise to pretty much paralyze her in the middle of a battle.

James, on the other had, was trying to think, what can he do? There was the possibility to disarm them, but bloody Snape would disarm him while he was doing Bellatrix. Unless, unless Lily would help him. It could work, if she would cooperate.

'This might not be that hard to pull off,' reasoned James, 'Seeing as we are fighting for our own lives, she might bloody cooperate. Then I could just stun Black and do she can do something to Snape, run for help, and whatever else came to mind after that.'

"Evans," James finally whispered to Lily, "On the count of three, disarm Snape, I will disarm our _dearest_ Miss Black. If you want, you can stun him and run for help. I'll think of something for Black."

"How do you know this is going to work, Potter?" Lily asked.

"I don't," James replied, "But it's the best we have now, isn't? Until I find out where my bloody mates are, that's all we can do to hold them back, now isn't it?"

"I suppose so, but why do I have to go for help?" Lily further inquired.

"If anything happens to you, Lily," James replied in all seriousness, "I would bloody kill myself. Okay? Okay, we're good with the plan then. So now, on one…"

"What are the two love birds doing over there," Bellatrix shouted.

Lily stared at James for a second to make sure he wasn't lying and just joking around. Yet, when she looked at his face, it was dead serious and devoid of anything silly or arrogant that might have been there. It was as if he never laughed in his life before, and never will. Even when he counted off to "Two", she wasn't brought back to reality. Until, that is, Snape decided to join in Blacks' fun.

"Seriously, Potter, why do you even like that mudblood? She's not good enough for you, a pureblood," Snape sneered.

James barely whispered, "Three," before he shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Seconds later, Lily had done the same and then turned to Bellatrix Black shouting, "Stupefy!"

"Run Lily, while you have the chance," James said in monotone voice. Lily was instinctively afraid of this. So, like any respectable girl, she ran like the wind, or as fast as her petite legs could carry her. At the castle gate she turned around and looked at what was happening behind her. For now, Black and Potter where talking. She knew she had to act quickly, so she rushed up the marble staircase towards the Headmaster's office.

She heaved breath after breath of air as she ran through the deserted corridors her final destination, a stair case away she bumped hard into someone. As she looked up she saw it was Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir," Lily gasped, "Bellatrix Black, out in front of the doors, tried to kill James and me."

"I know, Remus and Peter, here, have told me of this development. If you would please Miss Evans, I would like to help with the situation."

On the quick walk back to the grounds were Lily left James to fend for himself she started to think. James Potter had saved her life. This was the same Potter that always tortured first years, Slytherins, and anyone else who caught his fancy. The boy who always asked her out ever since the third year, and now why had he saved her? Why did he put his life on the line to help her? Did anyone else find this funny? Should she find this another act of gallantry made to show off his skill? Or was this something more, much more than what she could ever imagine?

The group found the grounds uninhabited by almost every animal. There were no squirrels scampering around the trees collecting food for the winter, not a single bird dared sing a note, and all the trees seemed to be leaning in to watch what was happening further down the grounds. As the small party came into the view of the battle field, a blazing inferno surrounded a screaming Bellatrix Black.

-..-

James saw that Lily's spell had missed Bellatrix, but hit Snape, square in the chest. He promptly fell to the ground with a heavy 'thud'. Both of the remaining students were entranced by this, and everything seemed to halt. Then, it hit James, 'Lily did that on purpose,' He thought, 'She wanted one person off to make the fight fair.' A solemn smile crept along James' face as a second thought flashed through his head.

"She actually harmed a hair on Snape's head," James murmured to himself, "She broke a promise she made in the first year."

"Potter," Bellatrix snarled, "What is so funny? Why are you smiling? You are going to die, right here, right now. Do you want to know way?"

"Was it for those pair of pumpkin pasties that you ate last year? The ones that made you sick for a month?" James asked. "Or was it because of that one time in second year when I called Snape a… Oh what was the word? Weren't they something like, 'stupid, little slimy Slytherin prat'?"

Bella was getting aggravated by James' games. He was purposely trying to buy some time for Evans to get some help.

"Potter," Bella said, "It's because I hate you, Snape hates you, Slytherin --In general, really-- hates you, and, most of all, the Dark Lord hates you. The Dark Lord specifically, and personally, asked me to kill you by any means necessary. I asked him if I had to do it in a certain way, the answer was, 'Any way you can'."

"Really, Bella, that's so fascinating that a lunatic, old enough to be your father, tells you to kill me, and you follow as if you had no mind. I'm very surprised and disappointed in you, cousin dearest," a voice said from behind a tree.

"Nice to see you, Padfoot," James called. "What took you so bloody long to get here? I was starting to worry that some Slytherin did something to you!"

"Nope," Sirius replied to his best mate, "I was just making sure that all the Slytherins that were here to help her-" he pointed to Bellatrix, "-were all nice and cozy and straight as a board."

"Full body bind?" James asked.

"Exactly, so now it's two against one," Sirius replied happily.

"Hey Padfoot," James whispered quietly, "What is Bella's least favorite thing?"

"Well, fire, light, fire, chewing gum, fire, anyone messing up her hair," Sirius was cut off by his friend

"Hmm… Enough to go off on, all we need to do is conjure up some gum that's still sticky, wrap it around her body, make her hair frizzy, and then surround her with an infer-"James was saying before he felt fire run through his veins.

He felt as if he was melting from the inside, out. James was barely aware of the fact that he had collapsed, and sounds, images, memories, everything, was mixing and blending together as if he couldn't distinguish one thing from another. Suddenly, the pain coursing fire stopped, but not the pain. His head started to clear as he heard Sirius on the other side of Bellatrix.

For all James heard Sirius say, he might as well have been at the beach on a deserted day. Everything mumbled together until he heard a loud scream coming from inside a crackling fire. He heard Bellatrix shout something about killing everyone in Gryffindor before he passed out.

-..-

From the headmaster's point of view, there was a lump in the grass about 20 yards away form a huge inferno. From behind an inferno came a large student with strait black hair. When the student still standing found the lump, he turned it over and started to babble randomly trying to calm himself down. For what reason, he didn't know, but it seemed as if it was the same soap opera he saw before, just episode two…

-..-

**Authors Note: **For those of you who kept up waiting for me to update... I thank you very much. Originally, this was going to be a huge chapter because I didn't anticipate that the fight would last that long (or that I could WRITE that much). So the original name was going to be 'Of Fights and Quidditch Practice'. Obviously I changed the title so then I wouldn't have wanted to chapter to never end. I made it long just for you. Thank you!

**Author's Note part 2:** I have subtracted the last part of the chapter and added more to it in the next chapter, because the chapter that never ends wanted an end.


	4. Chapter 4: I Will Never Love Him

"Prongs, Prongs? JAMES! Get up, you big oaf! Don't you see? You just need to get up," Sirius was starting to yell at James.

At this, Remus and Peter glanced at each other, then took off towards the place were Sirius currently was. As they approached, they saw that James was in a heap on the ground. His hair was messier than usual, his glasses lay broken a few feet away, and his robes were all scorched and torn.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Remus mumbled. Then, louder to Sirius, "How could you have missed it Padfoot?"

"We --meaning Prongs-- were concocting a plan to get Bella all taken care of. So, naturally, he was hit before I could do anything. On the bright side though, got her all wrapped up in bubblegum," Sirius explained.

"Why can't you two stay a _little _more alert, especially with Bellatrix Black on the other side of the line? I swear, I can't leave you two alone for more than a few minutes before one of you go off and get almost killed," Remus muttered.

"Um… Shouldn't we try to get James up to the castle?" Peter asked timidly.

"For once, Wormtail, I think you made an extremely valid point," Sirius said, and then he spotted Professor Dumbledore and Lily Evans. "Oi! Could someone come over here and help us with James? I don't know how much longer he will be able to hold on…"

"Sirius, since you are so eager, go fetch Madame Pomfrey, Peter please get Professor Slughorn, Remus, could you fetch Professor McGonagall, please? Lily, please stay here with Mr. Potter and me until everyone comes," Dumbledore ordered. With a nod, everyone went to were they were supposed to be.

As Remus pasted up Lily he whispered, "Be nice to him," and gave a sympathetic look over to his friend.

"Don't hurt him too bad," Sirius said in a dead serious tone as he pasted her.

"Keep an eye on him, will you?" Peter requested as he went off.

After that, Lily looked from the three boys running up the slope to the castle to the one on the ground. Then, she glanced up at the old professor next to him to see what he made of this. Seeing worry in his eyes, Lily almost felt sorry.

"Professor, don't you think the Marauders are pretty close?" Lily politely inquired.

"I would say that 'pretty close' is an understatement. I have watched them band together when ever anyone of them are in trouble, in other words, they are like brothers," Dumbledore answered.

"Yet, every time I see them, they are pulling pranks that are sometimes not so innocent. They cause trouble for everyone, always being cocky and not exactly nice. They don't seem like the type of people that someone could take seriously," Lily expressed.

"They appear the way, for plenty of reasons. Each one of them has a reason for their prankster style. Yet, even you cannot disagree, that when true trouble arises, they are noble, loyal, and caring to everyone," Dumbledore answered once again.

After that Lily really had some thinking to do. James Potter being serious was a whole new experience in itself. James has been horrible through out the years. There was always a hex there, a jinx here, and a curse just for good measure. Now, though, Lily started to see why he hexed the Slytherins, but the others? What reason was there behind that?

"Madame Pomfrey, I was worried that you wouldn't be here in time. I have been watching the boy to make sure he was okay, for the time being, but I cannot be sure," Dumbledore said suddenly that brought Lily out of her dreamlike trance.

"Headmaster, I had to bring some emergency treatment equipment out, too. I see that the fire on the other side is still strong," the school nurse said.

"Ah, yes, that has been under control. When Minerva comes, she will deal with it, seeing as discipline is her place," Dumbledore replied. With that, Lily looked over to make sure that the inferno was in place, which it was.

"Excuse me Evans," Sirius barely whispered. "Madame, will he be alright? Will he live? Will he be crippled? Will he be able to play in quidditch? Will he need a-"

"That will be enough," the nurse said, cutting off Sirius. "He is right now in a comatose state, and I don't know how long it will take to get him back on his feet. Mr. Black, if you will, please give me that red potion." Sirius quickly obliged. "Thank you. That should hold him until I can get back to the hospital wing. Mr. Black, the stretcher?" Again, Sirius did as told. "Thank you, now follow me to the hospital wing and, for the love of Merlin, don't jostle him!"

With that, the nurse and the best friend were off to try get James better. Lily watched in shocked amazement as she just witnessed not once, but twice that Sirius Black took orders from someone else. It was quick, too!

"Headmaster?" a deep voice asked from behind him.

"Ah, yes, Professor, I would like you to go to the Hospital Wing, with Peter, to help Poppy with whatever she needs potion wise," Dumbledore instructed.

"Yes sir," Slughorn replied. Peter glanced at Bellatrix Black's cage of fire before scudding off after the potions master. To Lily, he looked oddly like a rat.

"Err… Professor, what exactly am I supposed to be doing? I mean, wouldn't I be more helpful if I just went to the hospital wing, or something?"

"No," the headmaster said, "I want you and Remus to help Professor McGonagall and I make a reasonable punishment."

"Oh," Lily breathed.

A few days passed before James woke up. With in that time, though, Bellatrix was suspended. James, though, has been fluctuating between stable and critical. Bella must have had something particularly nasty in her Cruciatus Curse or an additional spell, for he never seemed to get better.

All of girls that would usually flaunt over him were sending James chocolates, other sweets, and even some presents.

"It's as if none of these girls know that Potter isn't even awake," Lily murmured more to herself than any of the three pale boys sitting around James' bed.

"You know that Dumbledore, being as insane -or sane, your point of view- will not allow them to see Prongsie dear in a state like this," Sirius said in a strained voice.

Lily noticed immediately that Sirius was trying to lift the spirits of everyone in the hospital, but failed miserably.

"Do you think he'll survive?" Peter asked.

"I hope so, Wormtail, I hope so," Remus replied in a whisper hardly heard. That's when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Remus, Peter, and Lily were ushered out quickly by Madame Pomfery, while Sirius was allowed to stay.

Out side, there were students going to and from lunch chatting loudly as if nothing had happened. This, for some reason, made Lily very upset. She had the strange need to shout at the students passing by. Why... 'Why Lily, why do you want to shout at them? It's not like you care about him.'

She shook her head she was getting way to sentimental for her own good. As soon as he woke up, he would be the James Potter she always and forever knew (and will know).

The arrogant, spoiled, brat that he is. She doesn't have feelings for him, especially love... But isn't there a famous saying that there's a thin line between love and hate? Then again, she isn't, won't, ever will, in her whole LIFE fall in love James Potter. She decided this, and then went to class as if nothing happen.

. . (Is it safe? No one watching?)

**Author's Note:** I know it's been ages since I last updated, but I have been uber busy. So, this is a short chapter introducing Lily's denial state. Which will last some time. I would love to thank Rainbow my beta for being so patient and for the whole twelve people who messaged me. Also, if you are wondering what happened to Emily, Becky, and Casey, you just need to wait for the next chapter. Hasta la vista (in a horrible arnold s. accent) baby. (I couldn't resist! )


	5. Chapter 5: Moonlight Sonata

James finally woke up, but he had a splitting headache. He looked around to see that he was not in his house... or his backyard... or his dorm... or on the grounds, for that matter. Then it hit him, he was at the hospital wing. Why didn't he guess of this? Maybe because the last thing he saw was the grass, but it's now coming back.

Lily was attacked by Bellatrix Black and he went to help. Lily got away and then he got hit with something particularly nasty, then he blacked out. Now, though, he didn't feel much like sitting up or anything instead he looked over at the blurry figure in a chair next to him.

It was Sirius... Sirius had been with him the whole time. James smiled gently down at his close friend.

"Hey Madam Pomfery," James spoke out to the silence, "Can I have some food, or something... I'm really hungry."

The school nurse came out of office in a bustle as she stared James down. She had a look of pure concern and anger mixed. James mused how this was possible as she came to him talking rapidly and saying everything she usually says when James get caught in a situation like this.

"Now, before you can eat, you need to have this potion-" She said, giving James a small flask, "-and rest for a good few hours."

James took out the cork to the bottle and took a whiff. It smelled of rotten eggs, smelly socks, and something that made him shudder.

"What is this stuff?" James asked "It doesn't even smell semi appealing."

"Well, the next time you go playing hero, think, because this will help wear off the effects of whatever curse hit you," Madam Pomfery shot back. "Now drink."

James took a breath and chugged the contents, which tasted even worse than the smell. If it weren't for the effects of the, he might of noticed Sirius get up and leave after a chat with the nurse. If it weren't for the effects of the potion, he might of noticed that it was night. Finally, he might of noticed Lily come to the door to see if he was up. Alas, the potion numbed all backlash and his senses.

It wasn't until around three in the after noon the next day that it finally began to fade away and James noticed his surrounding again. He looked next to him and found a pile of books with a note from Remus explaining each and every assignment and wishing him well. This was not unusual, because Remus was the studious one.

So, feeling obliged to do a little work, James picked up the potions lesson. He was supposed to make a potion that eased the pain of an internal wound. It included a whole lot of rancid materials and was supposed to smell like the three things you hate the most. 'Wasn't that what Madam Pomfery gave me yesterday?' James asked himself.

He reached for his potions book and flipped through it until he found the page Remus put down. He read that the potion was supposed to help the effects of the Cruciatus Curse and various other curses that afflicted him. As if a potion that smelled like Snape's hair and tasted worse was supposed to help him get better, but he drank it regardless. This made him go to sleep almost instantly.

When James woke up his headache was much better and he began to feel very bored. There, in the corner of the wing was something large that was covered up.

"Madam Pomfery," James called. When the nurse got there he continued, "What is that in the back?"

"A piano my dear, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I could play it, seeing as I'm not going to be doing too much," James asked honestly.

The nurse agreed and with that, she went back to her office to work on some potions and James went to the piano. He did a simple test to see if it had a simple charm on it. The charm could make anyone play like a professional pianist, but there was, instead, a charm that protected the piano from anything else. Satisfied, James pulled the cover and brace off, lifted the flap over the keys, and pulled the stool out.

He started by playing some scales to shake off the rust of five years. Before coming to Hogwarts, his mum made him practice for three hours everyday, so by eleven he was playing at a college level. He went through quickly and regained his hands. Soon he started to play simple little tunes that were maybe elementary level, but it was to shake off the rust.

Around dinner, though, James really started to play. He was oblivious to the time passing around him, and even his stomach couldn't pull him away. Now he remembered why he didn't really mind the three hours of practice. Lily was coming through the door in the middle of the Moonlight Sonata.

Looking around she saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sitting around James' bed and watching him play the piano. Lily looked where they where and saw that the lovely music was coming from him, of all people. _But, to play like that, you actually have to have feelings, which, he doesn't have. Really, this is some sort of joke... Yes, there is some charm that is making him play like that to woo me._

"James Potter what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Lily demanded.

With a jump James turned around. He saw that on top of Lily, that Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all listening to him play piano. With a shrug he went back to playing the piano. He didn't care any more. You know, a thank you for saving my life, and a thank you kiss isn't too much to ask for. Apparently it is, because there was not a single thing that makes her happy. Here, he was showing class and sophistication, which she likes, but she's now yelling at him.

"Potter, I'll ask you again. What are you doing?" Lily asked.

The song became slow and quiet, with the melody in a minor chord. Sirius and Remus got the hint and just shook their heads and James was playing the sad tune. Lily just looked at him.

"You know, that piano probably has some sort of charm to make you play like a concert pianist. There is no way in Merlin's name that you play like that by yourself," Lily said self assure, but she assumed too much.

"Lily," James said is a dark, tone. "You what assuming does?"

At that moment the school nurse came in to check on James, to find that he had plenty of visitors. Lily spotted her and went up to her immediately.

"Ma'am, isn't that piano charmed?" Lily asked.

"Well, yes it is," Madam Pomfery replied slowly, adding, "But that charm is to ward off 'pianist finger'. Another common charm that allows one to play like a professional musician."

"But surely, Potter, _Potter_, of all people cannot play like that naturally," Lily stuttered.

"No, you're right Lily," James said. Now turning fully towards her he said, "It's called three hours a day, _minimum,_ practice since I was three."

"You aren't that rich Potter," Lily replied.

"The fact is," Remus replied, "That he is that rich."

"You see Lily Dilly," Sirius expanded, "The purebloods of the wizarding community is like the aristocrats or royalty of the wizarding world. Therefore, dear Prongs and I have been taught how to play interments, do all types of dances -my personal favorite is the tango; nice, close, hard, and risky-, have proper manners, and all such things. That is why we are able to do so well without even trying, were started our lives by working in learning basics, and now it's easier to flow through school."

Lily looked at James with disgust and awe. "What can you not do?"

James looked at Lily and whispered in audibly, "Get you."

With a stamp of her foot, Lily marched out of the room tring to understand what just happened. James is much more talented than she ever though. That's just hard to believe, for her.

Ironically enough, when Lily left, James heaved a huge sigh. He turned back to the piano and started to play another song in a minor chord, this was the Moonlight Sonata. _The music was sad for most of it, but it got happy in the middle. Hopefully my life will be like the song. Just without the ending being so sad and minor_, James laughed softly at his own imagination as silent tears went down his face.


	6. Chapter 6: It's the Full Moon's Fault

Within the week, James was released from the hospital wing and back into the regular hustle and bustle of Hogwarts. It was a relief to him when he saw Lily's friends safe and sound, because he helped them escape without being noticed.

The girls were hanging out in the common room before dinner when James got back. He first went up to the dorm to see how Remus was faring, then checked on Sirius to make sure he wasn't getting into too much trouble, and couldn't find Peter. Quietly, James snuck up behind the girls put on his flirtatious smile then went over to them put both of his hands on Casey's eyes.

"Guess who," James asked in a falsetto.

"James Potter," Casey cried excitedly.

She turned and gave him a hug and then proceeded to ask a bunch of motherly questions. When she was done he asked her about quidditch practice and to bring his special object to practice seeing as he would need it soon.

When James left, Lily looked at her friend. "What was that about?" Lily inquired.

"Nothing much," Casey replied.

"So enlighten me, how did you guys get away from Bellatrix Black? All I know was that Potter came out of nowhere and you guys disappeared," Lily asked.

"Well... That was defiantly a delayed question. What is it now, a week late? What took you so long?" Emily asked.

"Was it that you were worried about James?" Becky smirked.

"What? No! Me? Worried about that arrogant, pigheaded, egotistical prat! That is just absurd!" Lily exclaimed.

Becky, Casey, and Emily glanced at each other as if having a conversation. With a collective nod, they simultaneously uttered, "Denial."

"What?! I'm not in denial," Lily replied indigently.

"Whatever, the fact is that James Potter over there lent us something of his that got us out of the battle field without even Snape seeing us. For that, if not for you own life, you should at least thank him," Becky said bluntly.

"He saved you?" Lily stuttered.

"Well, yeah. He's not as bad as you make him out to be, you know? He made sure we were all there and stuff and gave us his inv-" Becky was cut off by both Emily and Casey putting a hand over her mouth.

"He gave us something that he told us not to tell you about," Casey covered up.

"Seriously, as long as we are here, alive, in one piece, you should just be happy with it," Emily added in a soothing voice.

Several days later, Lily was walking along the castle corridors in the dead of night on her patrol duties. Remus was called out ill since yesterday and no one was allowed to see him today, so she patrolled alone in the dark, though it really wasn't all that dark. The full moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the grounds below her.

Looking below her, she saw the grounds. Right across from where she stood, there was the lake, to her left was the forbidden forest, and to her right was the Whomping willow. She saw something by the willow and quickly conjured binoculars. It was James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.

The boys walked up to the place just beyond the willow's reach and suddenly, Peter disappeared. Puzzled, Lily adjusted the binoculars so she could see closer and saw that instead of Peter, there was a rat. _How odd..._ Lily mused_. It's not like Peter had that type of skill to be an Animagi. _

From far below, James and Sirius were talking to Peter telling him what to do.

"Wormtail, all you have to do is crawl down to that knot there, and then press it, jump on it, I don't care, do whatever it takes to get the willow to stop swinging," Sirius said.

Peter returned with a terrified squeak. James sighed and thought that it would take more courage that Peter had in his whole body. Then they heard some shrieking, and that was what got Peter to jump and scuttle away.

James suddenly had the overwhelming feeling that someone was watching him. He looked around and didn't see anyone on the grounds. By this time Peter was dodging the Willow's attacks and trying to find his way around the trunk. James looked up and spotted someone from the corridor window nearest the Gryffindor tower and guessed it was Lily.

He simply winked at her right as the tree froze.

"Who are you winking at?" Sirius asked and he started to walk through the stiff branches.

"I believe that Lily saw us from that corridor over there," James said.

_He knew. James knew that she, Lily Evans was looking at him. How? He even winked at me when he turned around._ Now they disappeared into the Whomping Willow, Lily turned and walked straight to the headmaster's office.

Once in the circular office that were property of Professor Dumbledore, Lily saw that there were all sorts of silver interments. On one wall there were also all of the portraits of the past headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. Next to her, there was a perch where a small baby phoenix sleeping soundly.

"Why Miss Evans, to what do I owe your presence to?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly from behind his half moon spectacles.

"I saw Potter, Black, and Pettigrew go through the Whomping Willow, sir. What do you want to do with them?" Lily asked, straight to the point.

"Nothing," Professor Dumbledore simply answered.

"Nothing Professor? How can I do nothing? They are out, way past hours, sneaking onto school grounds, and you want me to do... _nothing_?!" Lily practically shouted.

"Miss Evans, you will do nothing, because I sent them to do what they are doing. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black came up to me within their first year and asked me what they can do for a certain situation. I told them to do this," Professor Dumbledore told Lily firmly.

Lily looked into Professor Dumbledore's eyes and just nodded. She had to compute this... The headmaster had actually asked them do something against the rules? Why was that? What was so important that they were allowed to do this in the first place? Her mind went a thousand miles a second when Dumbledore interrupted.

"Well, if that was all, please continue on your patrol," he said.

Lily grabbed the handle and, "Oh, and don't forget. When you patrol the grounds be extra careful. The oddest things happen on the full moon," Dumbledore cautioned.

Lily nodded and started out of the office absorbed in her own thoughts. There was no way James saw her there earlier. He was blinking something out of his eye, that's all. Peter didn't just disappear, he... he... went invisible for a few seconds to freak her out! That's the explanation she was looking for. Yet, that still didn't explain why the Whomping Willow stopped moving.

She was out on the grounds, still formulating logical explanations for what had happened a half hour ago. The full moon hung in the sky, making it almost as bright as day, but ten times creepier.

Lily was circling the lake when she heard an unmistakable sound that made her stop cold in her tracks. It was a wolf howl. Not just any wolf's howl either. It was a werewolf howl.

After James saw Lily, he walked calmly into the tunnel that leads to the shrieking shack. They spent the first half hour of their time in the Forbidden Forest, which was happy. Then, there was a human out in the open around the lake. Sirius and James worked hard to keep Remus down wind of the person, so he wouldn't go berserk.

The person obviously was patrolling, and when they almost done, Sirius and James let their guard down for a split second, which was enough time for Remus to smell the person. Both Sirius and James realized this at the same moment, because they both smelled it. The person was Lily, and she was Remus' new target.

Sirius immediately jumped in front of Remus to block his way to getting to Lily. James, with poor, terrified Peter on one of his antlers, ran to try and get Lily out of the way before something bad happened. James pumped as fast as he could, but he heard a yelp come from Sirius and knew that Remus was coming right behind him.

Apparently Peter had taken a peak behind to see what was happening from the squeak he emitted. James broke out of the woods and onto the far side of the lake. On the other side stood Lily, standing stock still out of terror as she hears Remus howl. James pushed even faster to try and get her out of harms way.

Lily suddenly saw this magnificent stag gallop at full speed towards her. As she stared at it, it stopped and kneeled down for her to get on. It took a second, but Lily figured out that she was supposed to get on the stag. Shakily, she got up and hugged its neck.

When she was seated, the stag got up and started to gallop at full speed towards the doors into Hogwarts. Lily saw the landscape passing by her in a blur, but one thing remained constant; the werewolf gaining ground on them. She was transfixed and didn't even notice the little rat above her head squeaking franticly.

Suddenly the ride stopped and the stag kneeled down on the ground again. Lily once more had a brain lapse and took a second to get the idea before she got off. When she was off and safely on the ground she saw the werewolf followed by a big, shaggy, black dog even closer than before.

"Look out!" Lily shouted, as if the stag could understand.

James saw that Remus was closing in fast and he motioned with his head that Lily should go in to the school. Once again, Lily was a little slow, so when she started to run in James moved between Remus and the school.

Without a thought, Remus struck at James, and although James got away from most of the swipe, his left cheek was grazed by Remus' claws.

Lily just finished shouting and saw the stag got swiped by the werewolf. She wasn't sure what to make of it. The only thing she knew for certain was to shut the doors into the entrance hall. She hurried into the hall and shut the doors with a movement charm. The last she saw of the scene was the werewolf clawing and slashing the stag pretty deep.

Lily went up to the Gryffindor tower and worried over the kind and intelligent stag that helped her out. The she thought of what the werewolf was doing right now to the stag. Finally, her mind replayed the gory scene over and over. She tossed and turned, but could not find a comfortable position_. Man, I'm not getting sleep tonight_, she thought.

Slowly, Remus got calm and bored, so Sirius decided it was time to go to a secret alcove they found in third year. Sirius lead the way, with Remus the wolf next, followed by James and Peter. James and Sirius didn't want to take any more chances and knew what a big responsibility they had now. _There's no way I'm sleeping on the full moon anymore. Whether I like it or not_, James thought somberly.

Tonight, no one was going to sleep, and it's the full moon's fault.


End file.
